Quidditch Love Medley
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: Urgh. I *still* have Moulin Rouge on the brain...it's terrible, I tell you, terrible! Songfic to the Elephant Love Medley with quite a few words changed to give it more meaning-in the HP world, that is. Not sure whether it's meant to be funny. Oh well. Pl


A/N: it seems that the Moulin Rouge soundtrack has taken over my writing abilities and suddenly made me want to write songfics

A/N: it seems that the Moulin Rouge soundtrack has taken over my writing abilities and suddenly made me want to write songfics. Oh dear. Well, at least mine isn't the usually completely soppy stuff…or is it?

Well, in this one, Ron tries to convince Hermione to go play Quidditch with him one day at Hogwarts…strange, strange words, that don't quite fit the music. Oh well. I should also say that the bold italics are Ron's sung lines, and Hermione's are the just italics. Yep. That's it. I shall get on with it now.

Songfics with a difference II

The Quidditch Love Medley

Hermione sat at her desk doing her homework. She had her runes spread out in front of her, with a huge chart-type thing to fill in. Ron, however, was flicking through _Flying with the Cannons_ for the umpteenth time.

He turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry! Did you know that-?"

"Sorry, Ron. Just remembered I have an overdue library book." Harry said hurriedly, and raced out of the room.

"Hermione, did you know that-?"

"Ron, I'm _trying_ to do my homework." Hermione snapped, "Now, don't bother me with any of your stupid trivia."

"What's so stupid about Chudley Cannons? Quidditch is a many splendid thing. Brooms lift us up to where we belong! All you need is Quidditch!" Ron said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Please, don't start that again." Hermione sighed. It was going to be one long Sunday night.

***

_All you need is Quidditch_

Ron sang, leaping around the room.

_I've got homework to do_

_ _

Hermione wasn't impressed.

**_All you need is Quidditch_**

**_ _**

Ron jumped in front of her, looking into her eyes. They were begging her to listen to him…nearly his whole life revolved around Quidditch…

**_ _**

_Shouldn't you be doing yours too?_

_ _

Hermione tried again. Really, her Arithmancy was due tomorrow.

_ _

_All you need is Quidditch_

Ron sang again, wobbling around a bit on the 'quidditch'

_Quidditch is just a game_

_ _

Hermione didn't see what was so great about Quidditch. After all, it was just a bunch of people flying around on enchanted sticks while chasing balls and being chased by balls. She turned back to her runes. This one was particularly hard to decipher…

_ _

**_I was made for playin' it baby,_**

**_Why can't you stop and listen to me?_**

**_ _**

Ron tried again.

**_ _**

_I don't wanna listen t'ya baby,_

In fact, I'll go talk to Parvati

Hermione made to get up and leave-but was pushed gently back into her chair from behind.

**_Just one night, listen alright?_**

**_ _**

Ron decided a little bit of force was needed.

There's no way, I'm not gonna stay

Hermione got up and walked towards the door.

**_In the name of S.P.E.W, one night in the name of S.P.E.W._**

Ron played his last card. S.P.E.W. Hermione was still passionate about that. Hopefully it would work.

Hermione turned around at the door.

You crazy fool, I won't give into you

_ _

She continued walking out. "In fact," she added, "I'm not going to talk to you again. Ever. No help with homework either." She smiled and drew the door shut behind her.

Ron panicked. No help with his homework? Arrgh!

**_Don't leave me this way,_**

**_I can't survive without all your help,_**

**_oh, baby, don't leave me this way_**

**_ _**

The door opened and Hermione ducked her head around the door. She smiled, and came back in.

You'd think that people would've had enough of the Chudley Cannons

_ _

Ron looked surprised. Who could get tired of his best team?

I look around me and I see it isn't so

**_ _**

Hermione smiled again.

**_ _**

Some people are obsessed with the Chudley Cannons

Ron puffed his chest up. That was more like it!

Well, what's wrong with them, I'd like to know….'cause here I go

**_Brooms lift us up where we belong,_**

**_Where bludgers fly,_**

**_Where people can die_**

Hermione snorted… "How true."

_Brooms make me look like a huge fool,_

_Throw my books away,_

_For one happy day_

_ _

Ron nodded.

_ _

We could play Quidditch

**_Just for one day_**

**_ _**

Hermione looked skeptical at this.

You, you'll beat me!

_ _

Ron chuckled.

No, I won't

**_ _**

Hermione thought quickly for another excuse.

And I-I'll drop the quaffle all the time!

_ _

Ron shook his head.

We should play Quidditch

**_ _**

Hermione was shocked. It was eight thirty in the evening, and it was already dark.

We can't do that!

_ _

Ron ploughed ahead, not worrying about Hermione's protests.

**_We should play Quidditch,_**

**_And that's a fact_**

**_ _**

Hermione shook her head. Hard.

Well, the teachers would give us detention

_ _

Ron smiled. He knew how to get past them.

**_We could take Harry's cloak,_**

**_Just for one day_**

**_ _**

Hermione brightened. Perhaps this playing Quidditch at night wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…And she could do her Runes when she came back…

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We could be heroes,_

_Just because…_

_We crept out after dark-and played Quidditch_

_How wonderful life is now you're convinced me-_

_ _

They stopped as they heard a noise. It sounded like a knock.

The door creaked open. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I heard a bit of noise coming from down here. Is anything the matter?" she asked, taking in the scene-Hermione was leaning out the window, taking in some fresh air, and Ron was swinging from the chandelier.

"Er…" Hermione turned bright red. "Everything's fine, Professor. I just needed a bit of air, that's all."

Professor McGonagall looked at them both. "Very well. Mr. Weasley, I suggest you polish the chandelier while you're up there. Goodnight." She walked out, but left the door open. They could hear her heels tapping down the hallway.

"Close one, Ron." Hermione said, as she closed the windows, tied her hair back and helped Ron down.

"Now, d'you still want that Quidditch game?" Ron said brightly.

"No…not tonight. I have homework to do. Sorry, Ron. Maybe tomorrow." She said, smiling.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in the Elephant Love Medley, the Elephant Love Medley, whoever sung it, any of the HP characters or anything else I may have forgotten.

A/N: Right. I have no idea what came over me. Probably, like I said before, too much Moulin Rouge. I apologize for any inconvenience. Well, now. Please review. Need I remind you that if you wish to flame, you must a) use Australian English, not Internet speak, b) spell all words correctly, and use proper grammar, and c) use the word hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia in the correct context in your flame, which by now will be very well written and be counted as constructive criticism. Or at least, I live in hope.

Well, anyone want to give me any ideas for more? Or something like that?

Just remember: The power is yours. To review, that is.


End file.
